This Christmas
by bohzo
Summary: Hope has been waiting all night for Christmas. When it arrives, he's estatic. But why do mistletoe always appear in the strangest places? SNOW/HOPE; REQUEST.


**A/N:** A fanfiction I wrote for one of my friends on YT; PrismaticDragonfly. I hope she enjoys this. By the way, there is a lot of OOC. As far as I know anyway. And this is just pure randomness and rushed crap. sjdaksfda;;

* * *

_Underneath the mistletoe, I'm gonna get to know you better_...

Hope was excitedly impatient. He tried finding anything to pass the time; pulling on his shirt, playing with his thumbs, guessing what was hidden inside the brightly-wrapped boxes underneath a grandly decorated faux fir tree. But it all proved to be pointless, for he simply started back at one; staring intensely at the alarm clock on the end table, trying to will the time to midnight with his "super, grand, magnificent, supernatural Hope superpowers." But alas, he did not have such an awesome power... and ended up only looking constipated as he tiredly glared at the clock, distorting his face and frowning.

_Stupid clock, stupid time, _he thought impatiently. _I want my presents already._

It was only rational for a teenager like Hope to want Christmas to hurry. Even if there was only a few minutes left until it was officially midnight in his time zone. Luckily for him, his pain would soon be relieved. For in a simple, short, single minute, the red light reading "11:59" voluntarily changed itself to "12:00," which suddenly gave Hope the right to jump out of his seat in front of the end table, run down the hallway and bang on every door, all the while screaming in joy, "It's Christmas~!" But this was something only he decided he had the right to do. Otherwise, he had no permission to do so. Yet he did.

Lightning had opened the door of the room she, Fang and Vanille been staying in a short while after Hope pounded his fists against it. She stood in the doorway, dressed in a simple white t-shirt, and what seemed like extra small male boxers. And her facial expression resembled that of a grumpy old man who had not yet had his coffee; unfriendly and dangerous, if not simply explosive. She rubbed her left eye, while looking down the hallway at the boy who was shouting at such an ungodly hour.

"Hope, what are you _doing?_" she called angrily after him. She was obviously upset that her rest had been disrupted so soon. Vanille and Fang both stood behind her, both of their hairstyles messy from snuggling their pillows too much, and wearing short nightgowns of pink and royal blue, respectively. Fang looked murderous and sexy all in one, while Vanille looked half-excited, the redhead already knowing Hope's marvelous reason for doing this, but also upset that she was woken up too early.

"What the hell?" Fang lazily shouted at him in the middle of a yawn. Hope did not stop for anybody, however, and proceeded to bang on his own bedroom door, where Snow and Sazh had been staying. "Fuck! Stop that banging!" Fang yelled again, more powerfully than before.

"It's Christmas! Yeah~~!" He banged on the door again. "Come on, get up! It's Christmas and I want my presents~." When all Hope heard were the girls muttering down the hall and Sazh groan at Hope's demands, the boy banged on the door even harder than before, hurting his own hand in the process. But he'd just pretend like it didn't happen. "Like, right _now!"_

Inside the room, Snow had woken up with a loud, monstrous snort. He rolled off of the air matress he'd been sharing with Sazh. His face hit the cold floor with a little thud. "Ow... what a spoiled kid... waking us up at God-knows-what-time-it-is-right-now," he mumbled spitefully as he began pulling his pants on. Sazh, unlike Snow, made no attempt whatsoever to take heed of Hope's wishes. He was still laying down, asleep, his face in the pillow as to muffle his snoring. Snow just decided to leave him that way.

"Come on!!" Hope screamed at them. He was, again, becoming impatient. Oh, how he wanted to open his presents already...

"Hold your horses, kid; the hero is on his way," Snow responded quickly and matter-of-factly.

Hope glared at the door harder than ever. Wanting his _super, grand, magnificent, supernatural Hope superpowers _to melt the door already. Or make it explode. Whichever happened first. And again, Hope was dissapointed to find that he _just did not have the powers_ to quicken time, OR to make doors melt/explode/whichever came first. Oh, but he did have the capability of self-exploding and making Snow fall off of buildings. And that was _always fun._

He smiled deviously at the thought.

Snow opened the door and looked down at the kid, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn't have time to put his bandana on, and his hair was just a bit more than a hot mess. (Oh, and he was shirtless. What a plus.) "What. Do you. Want?!" the man said slowly and angrily at him. You see, this is why you don't wake up the human reincarnate/illigitimate child of Sasquatch and the Hulk too early. It's risky. Like waking up a bear during its hibernation. Or dissing bouncers.

Hope didn't feel the need to be intimidated by him. (Well, he actually did. But he wouldn't _admit that,_ now would he?) So he looked right back up, furrowing his eyebrows as well. "To open my presents." The staring continued for a while. Fang, out of boredom, began examining her surroundings... and burst into laughter when she took a second look at the doorway Snow was standing in. Vanille followed it with girly, bouncy, air-headed giggles, and began pointing at them. Lightning made this odd sound like she was gagging and could throw up any minute now.

Apparently, no one noticed during their whole stay that one _deadly plant_ was taped onto the top of the doorway Snow and Hope were staring each other down in ("staring up," would be a better word to describe Hope's case.) One horrible, terrible traditional holiday plant that always seemed to end up in the most cliche spots, and just so happened to be there in the worst, oddest of situations.

Hope turned to them, and asked, "What's funny?!" Vanille pointed viciously enough to hurt herself. Both Hope and Snow followed her finger, up, up, till... _OH GOD, NO. _Surely, somebody up there hated them. Maybe it was Hope's mother. But that would only make sense for Snow.

"Who-- who _put that there?!_" Snow shouted, slowly backing away from it. Hope stood petrified, looking up at it, with wide, fearful, adorable eyes. In Hope's mind, it was going to jump down and stick onto his face and somehow force his lips to crash into Snow's. And then proceed to beat the living shit out of him. Darn mistletoe. It was going to kill him. _He just knew it._

"Don't back out of it~" said Fang, who seemed way too amused. When compared to Vanille, however... "amused" was simply an understatement. The red-haired girl was literally bouncing around, giggling in glee and clapping her hands. Lightning was not amused. She did not like this. Not. One. Bit. Bad enough Snow had already "poisoned" (as Lightning liked to call it,) Serah, but now _Hope, too?_ This was an outrage. A government conspiracy. Something along those lines. "If you back out, you're not a hero~." Okay, Fang confirmed Lightning's suspicion. This was a government conspiracy, and _Fang_ was behind it.

Snow stopped backing away, and looked at Fang. And then down at Hope. And then back to Fang. And down to Hope again. And then up to the mistletoe. Which broke the pattern. And then at his pride. And his title of "the hero." And then he realized how much he wanted to retain that title.

...There goes Snow's manly pride. Right down the drain.

As Snow was having this little conflict with himself, Hope had started protesting against Fang. "D-don't tell him that! I don't wanna kiss _him_, of all people! I'd kiss _Sazh_ before even THINKING about---" He was cut off when two strong hands grabbed onto his slim shoulders and pulled him toward a certain blond man's body. Hope's eyes widened. He looked up at Snow. "Don't you dare," he threatened. (Pshhh, cause Hope _can really_ do anything to stop Snow... besides make him fly off of another building, of course. That's besides the point.) Fang's perfectly trimmed eyebrows raised in astonishment, for she was quite impressed. Vanille started squealing and cheering them on. Lightning went back into the room so that she didn't have to witness this.

"I swear to God, Snow," Hope said when he realized that Snow just _probably_ wasn't going to let go of him. "Don't think about it. _Don't do it._"

"Sayonara, pride," Snow whispered as he began to lean down toward the younger boy.

"N-no!" Hope shouted, blushing and struggling to break free of this stupid _pedophile's_ grip. His resistance was futile. Snow only gripped his shoulders tighter, his knuckles beggining to pale. "Snow, stop! Don't-" The rest of that plea went on unfinished as Snow oddly pressed his lips against Hope's. Hope's breath hitched and his thoughts stopped. His heart momentarily stopped as well. His blood ran cold. The seconds seemed to slow down, and it felt like they became hours. The suspense and tension began to build up for everyone; Fang and Vanille watched wide-eyed, waiting, contemplating. Snow just carried on with the uncomfortable kiss. Lightning stepped out of the room for a split second, only for her face to twist in disgust, and then she went back inside. Sazh was still sleeping. Lucky Sazh.

Hope had not yet visibly reacted. Fang was starting to get bored with the now unamusing show, and went to join Lightning in the room to do Lord-knows-what. Vanille continued to watch on, crossing her fingers in hope (get it?) that the young silverette would return the man's kiss.

Hope suddenly remembered to breathe. In desperation, he separated his lips from Snow's and caught his breath, panting. _Note to self,_ Hope thought. _Always remember to breathe. No matter what the circumstance. Unless you're in a situation in which breathing would allow you to die quicker than if you don't. Then feel free to forget how to breathe. Until then--_

The flow of thoughts was interrupted by Hope's shoulders suddenly feeling... not squeezed. For lack of an existing word that means just that. Hope looked up at Snow, who was now unsure of what to even do in this weird situation anymore. Especially with Vanille watching. The man cleared his throat into his hand nervously and turned to go back into the room, and hopefully, back to sleep. At least he'd be able to escape the embarrassment he felt now, and the teasing that was sure to come, even if for a while. "I'd best be headed back to bed... go, uh... open your presents, Hope," Snow murmured.

The next few moments were all a blur for both Snow and Hope. But just for the readers' basic understanding of the few events after; Hope had grabbed Snow's wrist. Snow turned to face him. The small teen blushed an insane shade of red as he used his other hand to touch Snow's face. He stood on the very tips of his toes, trying to heighten himself. Snow blinked a few times, but then leaned down toward Hope, slowly closing the gap between them.

You can only guess what happened after that.

...if you say Hope went "BOOM!" and then Snow fell off of a building/balcony/Eiffel Tower, you were wrong.

Lets just say that there was a lot of yaoi-fangirling involved. And a disgusted Lightning, being that she was dragged into the hallway by Fang shortly after Vanille fangasmed. And that Sazh woke up to find the only other guys in the party making out with _each other_. Also, for the rest of the day, unrelenting teasing came from Vanille towards the two (even while actually getting around to opening the presents later.) And whenever Hope and Snow looked at each other, they looked away, angry, annoyed looks on their faces, and Hope's cheeks puffed and red all childish and cute. Each time, Snow would look back over his shoulder and his face would soften, and then a smile would appear on his lips.

Hope and Snow both really did hate mistletoe, still. Just a little less than before.


End file.
